The Mysterious Mr Ketchum
by XxMuffinSlayerxX
Summary: Ash Ketchum-at age 22, he is clueless about his father. But when he finds something from the mysterious Mr. Ketchum, Ash decides to go find him in the unknown region called Pokéo. With his girlfriend May and his friends Max and Brock in tow, can Ash find his father, the elusive Andy Ketchum? And what will they have to overcome to find the man? Advanceshipping.
1. Discovery

The Mysterious Mr. Ketchum

**Well, hi there! Here is the new story I promised. It's gonna be really different and unique I hope. A few elements will be kept from Beginning of the End, for those of you who know what I'm talking about.**

**Summary: At 22 years old, Ash Ketchum knows nothing about his father. But when he finds a check from the very man, he wants to know more. In fact, he wants to find him. So Ash, along with his girlfriend May, and his friends Max and Brock, set out to find Mr. Ketchum. But it won't be easy. Can they pull it off? Advanceshipping, and of course, Brock is still hitting on random women while Max views girls as space aliens.**

**Disclaimer: I am a lowly high school freshman that doesn't own Pokémon. Alright, ready, set, go!**

**Edit: 7/20/12- I forgot to add in Pikachu! Shame on me! Any who, he's there now.**

Chapter 1: Discovery

* * *

Ash Ketchum had it all. He was living the good life. He had a great, beautiful girlfriend in Legendary Top-Coordinator May Maple with whom he shared his small apartment in Viridian and loved very much, loyal friends he had known for years, unbreakable bonds with his pokémon, the lofty title of Pokémon Master he had always dreamed of, and a very loving mother.

But he didn't have a father.

Sure, his mother tried to be his mother and father, everything he would ever need, and he was grateful. He loved his mother very much. But it just wasn't the same.

But the rectangular paper he held in hand changed everything.

While May had gone for groceries, he had gone to visit his mother. But she wasn't home, so he decided to wait for him. But on the table, he had found a sealed envelope that said it was from a man called Andy Ketchum. Ketchum- this man must be his father. But why wouldn't his mother tell him if his father was still in touch.

The envelope's return address seemed to be from the Pokéo region, a region of which he had never heard. Ash began to tear open the envelope, a single thought in mind.

_My dad… this is my father,_ Ash thought as he feverishly opened it.

He fumbled for a few moments, but finally got the envelope open and plucked out its contents.

_A check, _Ash thought dumbfounded. _That was it! No letter, no information whatsoever?_

Just as his eyes drifted down to check the amount, he heard a loud crash.

Jerking his head up, he saw his mother standing there, mouth ajar. Fallen groceries littered the ground around her feet.

"Ash, honey, let me explain…" she whispered, tears pricking in her eyes.

Oh, how he wanted to be angry! But those tears in her eyes… he couldn't find in himself to be mad at the woman who raised him alone. So he sighed, put the check down, and looked at her expectantly, not saying a word. Even if he had spoke- what could he possibly have said?

Delia let out a heavy breath and began gathering the fallen groceries. Thankfully, nothing was broken. After silently putting the items away, she led her son to the living room where he sat down mechanically.

Sitting down beside him, Delia began.

"For the last 20 years, your father has been sending been sending me child support checks. I used them to run the house and take care of you and everything you needed. Now, since you've moved out, I've been saving… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry, honey."

Well, that made sense. Ash had always wondered how they had so much money, with his mom not working at all. Of course, Professor Oak had tried to help, but most of his money was eaten up by his ranch. Ash titled his head up slightly, removing his feet from his line of vision.

"What was he like?" Ash whispered. "And why did he leave?"

This time it was Delia who looked down.

"Well, he was a wonderful man. Caring, handsome, he looked a lot like you, funny… everything you could want from a man. We loved each other very much."

Ash repeated his second question slightly louder. "Why did he leave?"

Delia took a moment to ponder, still staring at her spotless floor.

"He had dreams. And I didn't want to hold him back. He wanted to be the world's best Pokémon Doctor. And so I let him go. You know what they say… 'If you love them, let them go.' And I haven't heard from him since."

Ash blinked. He hadn't expected his dad to be an aspiring doctor! But why wouldn't he contact them? He furrowed his brow and pushed that question to the back of his mind.

"Can…" It was hard to say, but he had to ask. "Can I see a picture?"

Delia's head flew up as she sprang off the couch.

"Of course, honey!"

The woman rushed to her room and returned moments later with a wooden picture frame.

"This is him…" his mother said softly, handing the frame to Ash.

Behind the glass was a photo of a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to him. The man's sable hair was a bit shorter and slightly tamer than Ash's; their faces had roughly the same structure, like their noses. The most obvious similarity was the lightning shaped marks on their cheeks. As far as Ash could tell, the only thing he inherited from his mother was his eyes. While his were a warm, chocolaty brown, his father's were the stormy gray of a turbulent ocean.

"Andy Ketchum, right?" Ash asked, recalling the name on the envelope.

"Yes… his full name is Alexander," his mother responded.

He took in a big breath and slowly exhaled. It was so much to take in. He needed to go home and think it over.

"Oh… well, thanks, Mom," Ash said. "I'm going to go home and think about it." He walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I love you." He was now standing by the door. "Bye."

And with that, he speed walked out the door.

As her son left, Delia frowned a little, her eyes sad.

_I hope he's okay with all of this,_ she thought worriedly.

* * *

Ash was in his car **(1)**, about thirty minutes away from his and May's apartment in Viridian, when his cell phone began to ring. Quickly pressing his index finger onto the dashboard's screen, the magic of Bluetooth came to life.

"Ash, where are you?" May's voice sounded through car's speakers.

"I'm almost home; I'll be there in a half an hour, tops," he replied. "I have something I want to talk to you about when I get home."

"Alright." Ash could detect the underlying worry in his love's voice.

"Nothing bad, I promise," he reassured her. He heard a relieved sigh from the other line.

"Ok," May said. Her voice suddenly took on another tone. "I'll be waiting for you…"

And then she hung up.

Ash grinned and pressed on the gas pedal.

If one of those Officer Jennies Brock was so smitten with had used a radar at him, she would've clocked the Pokémon Master going about 60 miles an hour in a zone where the speed limit was forty.

* * *

After Ash had gotten home, he was ambushed by May and Pikachu. After calming them down, he had sat down his girlfriend and the electric mouse and told them everything that had transpired at his childhood home.

"So, what now?" May asked, concerning lacing her voice. Pikachu's shocked face reflected her concern.

Ash braced himself for a very shocked girlfriend and Pokemon. But he wasn't too worried. He knew they'd support him, no matter what.

"I want to find my father."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm so evil! Anyways, about the idea- I have never seen a fic where Ash goes off to find his father so I decided to write it myself. Course, I'm just a little bit cruel when it comes to my characters so, there will be quite a few plains to cross during their quest. Anyways, please review and tell me how I did! Anyone who does gets a virtual hug and cookie! Love ya guys, I'm out! Bye!**

**(1) He's twenty! He can drive instead of walking everywhere now :) **


	2. Regrouping

The Mysterious Mr. Ketchum

**Hello :) I know you guys can't tell or anything because it's written, but after typing that smiley face I just got distracted and watched Shane Dawson for like an hour…. I wonder how many of you guys know who I'm talking about…. Any who… this is Chapter 2! (people cheer… okay person cheers…. Okay… **_**I**_** cheer) And to do the disclaimer is…. Chuck Norris! Just kidding :( it's just little old me… anyways… (clears throat) I don't own anything! And sorry this chapter took a while!**

**Anonymus: Yep! Freshmen ftw! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And also, thank you to Batprime!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations

"You want to find your father?" May repeated, stunned.

"Pika?" Pikachu chirped, equally shocked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "Even if he doesn't come back, I'd like to meet him. And I need closure."

"Oh…" May said. A slow smile crossed her face, which eventually turned into her full radiant grin. "Alright, let's do it!"

Even his starter seemed to be on board. The yellow rodent was pumping its fist and repeating his name.

"Really?" Ash was caught off guard. He expected to have to do a bit of convincing.

_But I suppose this is much better,_ Ash thought.

"Sure, why not? I mean, I've been getting bored just staying in once place and have been itching to go on a new adventure. And I'd like to meet my boyfriend's father," May explained enthusiastically. Pikachu nodded along.

Ash grinned and jumped off the loveseat. Picking the 21 year old up, he spun her around. When he finally set her down, the brunette giggled and leaned against him, fighting a battle with her dizziness, and, eventually, winning.

"Pi pika pika!" Pikachu laughed from the floor.

Straightening her posture, May looked at Ash with an idea.

"Hey, why don't we take Max and Brock too? It'll be just like when we were traveling through Hoenn!"

Ash smirked and pulled her petite yet curvaceous body against his muscled one.

"Well, aren't we are just so full of good ideas today?" he whispered, ghosting his lips over the soft flesh of his girlfriend's neck. His smirk grew as he heard her giggle.

Pikachu's brown eyes widened and he darted out of the room to avoid seeing what he knew was coming next.

* * *

"May!" Max exclaimed, overjoyed his sister had called. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Max….I saw you last month."

He blushed a bit at his over exaggeration.

"Anyways," May laughed, seeing her little brother speechless. Well, not so little anymore, he towered above her! "Want to come and explore a new region with me and Ash?"

"Sure!" the bespectacled 18 year old agreed. "What's the occasion?"

"We are going to track down Ash's father," May said simply.

"What!?" Max asked, barely managing to keep himself on the chair he was seated on.

"Yeah… Ash found a check from him and wants to find him," May explained.

"Oh… I see. Well, what region is it?" Max questioned.

"Pokéo."

"I've never heard of it," Max responded, frowning a bit. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. "Hey, I bet there'll be tons of new Pokémon!"

"Well, yes, but Pokéo is actually known for being the only region with Pokémon from every region!"

Max's jaw dropped. May laughed, happy to know something Max didn't for once. That research she did sure paid off!

"Wow! I can't wait to go!" Max exclaimed, bouncing up and in down in excitement like he did when he was younger.

"Yeah, well, I have see what Brock said to Ash and then I'll call you with when to meet us," May said.

"Cool, alright then. Bye, Sis. Love ya!" Max said.

"Bye, Max, love you too."

And with those last words, May hung up with a grin adorning her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile With Ash_

* * *

"Hey, Brock!" Ash greeted his honorary older brother.

"Chu pi pika!" added Pikachu who was perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash! Good to see you, man!" the breeder responded enthusiastically. "So, how's life treating the Pokémon Master?"

Said Pokémon Master chortled before answering, "Pretty good, May and I are as great as ever. And how about the World's Best Breeder? Does he have a girlfriend yet?"

"That's low, Ash. Just. So. Low." Brock cried into his hands.

"Pika pi," Pikachu scolded his trainer.

"Heh, sorry Brock," Ash apologized, an amused smile still present on his face.

Brock perked right up immediately and said, "It's okay. So what's up, buddy?"

"Well…" Ash was quite flustered. How do you ask your best friend to help you locate your long lost father in an unknown region? Was there an 'Awkward Questions for Dummies'? "I found out about my dad!" he finally spit out.

"Are you serious?" yelped Brock. Ash glared at him as Pikachu face-palmed. Who would lie about that? "Right, stupid question," coughed the spiky haired man. "How?"

* * *

_20 minutes of explaining later…._

* * *

"Whoa, that's crazy! Yeah, I'm in. After all, who would cook if I didn't come?" Brock joked. Ash laughed.

"May's an alright cook but one tires of ramen rather quickly," Ash said.

"Better not let her hear you say that," Brock warned teasingly. "You know how much she loves ramen."

"Hear what?" the brunette in question asked, raising a delicately plucked eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ash lied, tittering nervously. May's eyebrow went even higher.

"Riiiight," she drawled. Turning her attention away from her boyfriend, she looked at the screen. "Hi, Brock!" she exclaimed, waving.

"What's up, May?" Brock asked.

"Same old, same old. Has Ash asked you yet?" May questioned eagerly. Brock chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yes, and I agreed," he said.

"Awesome!" May cheered. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Brock quirked an eyebrow, smiled, and said, "For sure! Hey, I've got to go cook dinner, see to you soon!"

He then switched of the video-phone, leaving the couple and Pokémon drooling in his wake at the thought of a meal cooked by him.

* * *

Ash and May were in their bedroom, packing for their trip. It was an important task, but not particularly time consuming, as they were packing light.

May had packed her usual outfit (along with a few others) of black skirt, a white tank top, and a red jacket slightly shorter than the tank top to go over. Of course, her look was tied together with her signature red bandanna.

Ash, for his part, packed a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt, a blue hoodie, and a blue hat with a silhouette of a Pikachu on it. He rarely wore the hat because May thought he looked "cute" without it. He didn't care, as long as she liked it.

"May… are we missing anything?" Ash mused. "I feel like we are."

"Hmm…" May purred thoughtfully. She spied their half ribbon pieces on their dresser. "Oh! The ribbons!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to them.

She picked up her half and held it up to the light, watching the gold center gleam. The pink and gold fabric part was slightly frayed due to age, but otherwise pristine.

Picking up the other one, May handed Ash's half to him.

Ash sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his girlfriend down with him. He draped his muscled arm over her shoulders and placed her on his lap.

And in that moment as they sat there, blissfully silent, looking at the manifestation of their love, nothing in the world seemed too hard for them to overcome, as long as they were together. No mountain too tall, no valley too deep, no father too elusive.

And together, hand in hand, they would find Ash's.


End file.
